The Crayola Confrontation
by MyHistrionics
Summary: Darren and Chris take a break after a day of shooting accompanied by a box of crayons and a Disney coloring book. Chris eventually comes to learn about one of Darren's quirks. Chris/Darren friendship. Oneshot. Drabble.


**A/N: **Inspired by 2 things:  
>1.) Originally by the fan who gave Darren (via security guard) a coloring book as a gift at the StL Six Flags show. WHoever you are, you're awesome.<br>2.) I was coloring the exact picture Darren is in the story last night and thought about how this would take place.

Enjoy! (Note: Didn't really proofread. Sorry for errors/typos. LoL.)

Also posted on Tumblr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Crayola Confrontation**  
><strong>A CrissColfer Friendship DrabbleRPF**

The first day of filming was complete, much to Darren's relief. Despite the crazy rush and excitement he feels while on set, it tends to get tiring pretty fast when you haven't been consistent with filming such strenuous and tiring dance scenes. The break from the set and the tour was nice, but it kind of threw him off the cycle. So, there he was, wondering into his trailer after a day of filming ready to call it a day. He grabbed a bottle of water from his small fridge and plopped down onto his tiny couch against the trailer wall. Darren pushed off his shoes with his toes, not bothering to untie them first before setting his feet onto the table. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, leaning back into the couch cushions and sprawling his arms out to the sides. He instantly realized how much of a mistake this was; there'd be no way he'd willingly get up right away to walk out to his car to head home.

After a moment or two of contemplating his next move, he glanced over to the counter beside the couch and released something resembling a squeak of excitement. Dropping his unopened water bottle from his grasp into the couch, he leaned over and snatched up his prize: a Disney princess coloring book and a 64 pack of crayons. He kicked forward the table and plopped down onto the floor behind it before flipping through the book to find the perfect page to create his masterpiece. He quickly settled on a lineart of Belle holding Chip in her hands and smiled in contentment. He took out his phone and typed a few letters into Google, scrolling across the screen until he found what he was searching for. Taking a last look at the screen he set it beside him on the table and began to pick out his first color from the Crayola box.

A mere 5 minutes had passed before he heard a knock on his trailer door.  
>"Enter," he yelled at the visitor, sucked too far into his artwork to see who walked up the small set of steps to accompany him. Either way, he wouldn't have had to as there was no doubt in his mind who it was.<p>

"You'd think after 2 years of shooting this show and several weeks of performing a completely exhausting dance, I'd be used to this," Chris laughed with just a hint of fatigue in his voice. He helped himself to a bottle of water from Darren's fridge and down about a third of the liquid before speaking again.

"I seriously think they're trying to-," he paused, his eyes finally settling on the curly haired boy sitting on the floor by his table.

"Darren...is that a Disney Princess coloring book?"

"Damn right it is," he smiled with his response, glancing up to Chris a moment before returning to his page.

"Where did you even get that," Chris laughed, plopping on the couch beside Darren's form on the floor.

"A show at Six Flags. I got it as a gift from a fan and I've been meaning to actually color in it. I feel too lazy to go home right now, so I decided this was a totally reasonable distraction."

"Uh huh," Chris chuckled, taking another sip from his bottle. He stared down at the coloring page, practically feeling the excitement and persistence radiating off of his friend. He clicked his tongue in thought, clearing his throat before speaking again.

"So, Darren..."

With a sigh and a smile, Darren slid the book along the table in front of Chris. "Just tear out the page you want."

Chris clapped with a squeal of excitement and slid of the seat of the couch onto the floor besides his friend. "Let's see who is in- OH! Ariel! I'm picking this one," he laughed, carefully ripping out the page before handing the book back to Darren. Chris grabbed the large box of Crayola's and picked out the green crayon after a quick search. He almost had the tip against Ariel's tailfin before he was interrupted.

"Ariel's tailfin isn't green."

"What are you talking about, of course it's green. What else would it be, purple?"

"No, I mean it's not the right kind of green."

"Darren, what are you even-"

"It's sea-foam green," Darren said nonchalantly as he tapped the screen of his phone before placing his previously used crayon into the box and settling on new color.

Chris stared at his colleague for a longer than necessary period of time with a face very similar to Kurt's trademark "bitch-face."

"You're serious right now..."

"I never joke when it comes to Disney, Chris."

Chris dropped his face into his hand that held his condemned crayon and groaned before looking over to Darren once again. "You're seriously one of those people?"

Darren only smiled in response as he tapped his phone once again and studied the image on the screen. After a look of understanding crept onto his face, he replaced his crayon once again.

"Oh, my God," Chris called out as he grabbed Darren's phone, looking at the picture of Bell on the screen.

"Darren, you're seriously using a reference for the colors? Really, Darren?"

"I told you, I don't fuck around when it comes to Disney," Darren laughed.

"Oh, just-just-go back to coloring in Chip with your yellow," he smiled back at him with a mocking tone in his voice.

A few second passed before Darren finally spoke a retort.

"It's goldenrod."

His remark was met by a groan and the dropping of Chris's forehead to the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Thoughts? :D  
>Originally I thought of Chris as the one who'd be more OCD about the colors, but then I thought how it was Disney and how Darren practically feeds off of Disney. And it's Darren. Come on, can you see it? LoL.<p> 


End file.
